


The Mysterious Hawkins John Doe

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also all of the ships in this are canon, Crossover, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Screenplay/Script Format, The secound chapter is the postmortem, You do not need to watch buzzfeed unsolved to understand this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we look at the case of the Hawkins John Doe, which is one of the lesser known cases that has come out of Hawkins Indiana. But it is still very strange.
Relationships: Alexei & Murray Bauman, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Fake Buzzfeed Unsolved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Mysterious Hawkins John Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this story.
> 
> Also bold equals narrating and non bold equals normal talking.

Ryan: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we look at the case of the Hawkins John Doe, which is one of the lesser known cases that has come out of Hawkins Indiana. But it is still very strange.

Shane: I feel like I have heard that name before, didn’t like four people go missing there in the 80s.

Ryan: Yeah, that town has a very sketchy history.

**Ryan: It was July sixth 1985, the town of Hawkins, Indiana was still reeling after a fire at the local mall, called the star court mall, which led to multiple people being declared dead, including the local police chief. And a body was discovered on the fair grounds as it was being cleaned up.**

Shane: Wait, hold up, there was a fire that KILLED the POLICE CHIEF, days before an unidentified body was found.

Ryan: Yeah, I told you man, Hawkins was a weird town.

Shane: No shit.

Ryan: <Wheeze>

Shane: <Wheeze>

 **Ryan: The man had black hair and glasses. He was wearing a white collared shirt, and he was holding a stuffed animal. He had been shot and bled to death.** **He had been dead for two days before he had been found. Which makes his day of death July 4th, the same day as the star court fire.**

**Despite attempts to identify the man, his identity has never been found.**

**Which is odd in a small town like Hawkins which at the time had a population of 30,000.**

**As said by one resident Karen Wheeler “Everybody knew everyone else. It is a big deal whenever someone new moves in. So I do not think that if he lived here, some one would know him.”**

Shane: That seems offly cocky of her.

Ryan: Yeah it does. But it is a sentiment that has been echoed by other residents of the town.

And 30,000 is not a lot of people. It does make sense that they would be recognized, if he had lived there.

Shane: Yeah, but why would someone go there. It is not like some random small town in Indiana, is a hot bed for tourism.

Ryan: We will get to that, it is addressed in one of the theories.

Shane: Oh, so it's an important fact. I guess I knew it because of myyy detective brain.

Ryan: You don't have a detective brain.

Shane: Yes I do.

Ryan: No you dont.

Shane: Yes I do:

Ryan: <Sigh>

**Ryan: Now let's get into the theorise.**

**Theory One**

**He was killed by Chief Hopper**

Shane: The police chief that died?!

Ryan: Yeah, the star court mall fire happened a few hours after this guy died.

**Ryan: The Hawkins Fair had been very busy the night of July 4th, so there were a lot of witnesses that saw the man at the fair. One of the people that he had been seen with was a women named Joyce Byers, who had a previous romantic relationship with Chief Hopper, back when they were both in High school. And there were rumors that they had started up again.**

Shane: Joyce Byers, where have I heard that name before? ****

Ryan: She is the mother of Will Byers who went missing in the 1980s, and the mother in law of Nancy Wheeler, the famous investigative reporter. I think that we have used some of her theories in a couple of our videos. ****

Shane: Oh, ok.

**Ryan: Know there are a lot of conflicting reports on the Chiefs personality. Some say that he was nice, although he was a little stand off ish, and some said that he was jealous and quick tempered. Especially when alcohol was involved.**

**Some people say that Chief Hopper drank a lot on the night of July 4th and went to go find his girlfriend / crush. And when he saw her with another man, he became enraged and he shot the man.**

**Some other evidence for this theory is that the bullet used was matched to the same type of gun that the Hawkins police force used, although it was a very common type of gun.**

**He was also seen at the fair grounds on July 4th.** ****

Shane: Interesting, very interesting.

**Ryan: There is of course, some evidence against this theory. For one thing Chief Hopper was only described as jealous by a few people.**

**His adoptive daughter Jane Hopper, said that “He was the best father I had, he was different from Papa.”**

**Papa was her bio dad who abused her.**

**And Joyce Byers said “Jim was a good man, he did have his struggles like every one dose, but he was a good man. He would never do anything like that.”**

**And even though he was seen at the fair ground he was not seen anywhere near the John Doe.**

Ryan: So, I do not think that this theory has a lot of holes in it. I do not think that it has a lot of evidence towards it and most of the evidence that it does has is very circumstantial.

Shane: Yeah, I think so too. 

Ryan: The next and finale theory is a little outlandish- 

Shane: Don’t say aliens, please don't say aliens.

Ryan: It is not aliens, that does not make any since with the case.

Shane: It never makes any sense with the case. Because ALIENS ARE NOT REAL!

Ryan: That’s your opinion.

**Ryan: The second and final theory is that he was a Sovit Union Spy, that was killed because he either defected or was compromised.**

**There were several reports of Russian spies being in Hawkins before july 4th. Most of them come from Murray Bauman, a conspiracy theorist who lived a few hours out of Hawkins at the time.**

**The man was seen with Bauman multiple times that night, the two appearing to be friendly with each other.**

**There were a few reports that the man spoke with a Russian accent and Bauman also spoke Russian.**

**And a few people said that they spoke Russian to each other, although those reports have been unconfirmed.**

**The clothes that the man had been wearing was a common brand in the soviet union.**

**Same thing with his glasses, all of this points to him being from the Sovit Union.**

**Witnesses also reported seeing a man who “looked like the terminator” and “an assassin” walking around the fair ground like he was looking for some one, he was also described as having a dark look on his face.** ****

**And, like with the John Doe, no one has identified this man. Although police have released a sketch.** ****

**Did not help anyone identify him.** ****

**This theory deposits that Murray Buaman was correct about the Russians and he found them and he was able to turn one.** ****

**Then the John Doe was killed for defecting.**

Shane: Ryan, why is this case still unsolved? This seems pretty open and shut to me.

Ryan: Yeah, it dose but the police have never officially ruled any thing and until they do it will remain Unsolved.

**Ryan: The John Doe is buried in Hawkins cemetery, every year on July 4th some one leaves flowers on his grave.**

**Title card**

**What Unsolved Case do you want us to cover next.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what other fake cases you want to see. I have ideas for the next couple, but I would love to hear your ideas.


End file.
